Carol Danvers
Captain '''Carol Danvers', also known as Captain Marvel, is a former United States Air Force pilot who, upon being exposed to the energy of the Tesseract, obtained cosmic powers. She was made into a Kree-Human hybrid via a blood transfusion from Yon-Rogg, while having her memories removed, turning her into the Kree's weapon and a member of Starforce. During the the Kree's war with the Skrulls, Danvers returned to Earth and began recalling her past, with help from Nick Fury as well as Maria Rambeau. Danvers also discovered that Yon-Rogg had been manipulating her for years, learning from Talos that the Skrulls were merely seeking to find a new home. With this information, Danvers unlocked her true power and defeated the Kree invasion onto Earth that was being led by Ronan, before setting off into the far reaches of the galaxy to finish what her late mentor Mar-Vell had once started. Biography Early Life Childhood Carol Danvers was born the second child to her mother and father. Growing up, Danvers took part in numerous sports and activities which her father deemed were no place for her based on gender. These experiences resulted in Danvers becoming someone who did not like authority or being told what her limits were. Due to her father’s sexism, Danvers ended up becoming disconnected from her family.Captain Marvel Air Force Service Danvers later joined the Air Force where she met and became best friends with Maria Rambeau. She endured various trials during her training but exhibited hard work and dedication to conquer them all. Later, Danvers met a scientist for the Air Force named Wendy Lawson and her cat Goose. She helped Lawson with her work on making an engine for an aircraft that could aid in ending wars. During that time, Danvers became the godmother of her best friend's daughter Monica Rambeau as she gave her the nickname "Lieutenant Trouble". Gaining Super Powers 's energy]] Danvers participated in the test flight with Wendy Lawson as their craft was shot down by an unknown enemy. Both survived the crash-landing, but immediately after Lawson was fatally shot by their attacker, who was after Lawson's experimental engine, ordering Danvers to step away from it. Danvers decided to destroy the engine in order to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. But as the engine exploded, she absorbed the energy within it. Danvers was knocked out by the power and miraculously survived the explosion, losing her memories in the process. Finding her there, Yon-Rogg concluded that him and his people could make use of her, taking Danvers by Starforce to the Kree capital world of Hala. Here she received a blood transfusion from Yon-Rogg and a Photon Inhibitor attached to her neck, being told that the device was the source of her powers. On the contrary, it secretly suppressed most of her powers, having the potential to suppress all of them. Danvers, now going under the name Vers as a result of the remaining letters on her damaged dog tag, was told that she was born a Kree, but had suffered amnesia after a Skrull attack. Kree-Skrull War Life with the Kree Vers lived on Hala for six years while having constant nightmares that haunted her. During those years, Vers would train with Yon-Rogg on how to control her emotions and become a member of Starforce. Although Yon-Rogg believed Vers was ready despite her lack of restraint, the Supreme Intelligence thought otherwise and reluctantly allowed Vers to join Starforce, consisting of Minn-Erva, Korath, Bron-Char, and Att-Lass. She quickly bonded with her new teammates by cracking some jokes, before preparing for her first mission with them. Ambush on Torfa on their mission to Torfa]] While heading to Torfa to rescue the Kree operative known as Soh-Larr, Vers was informed by Yon-Rogg that Soh-Larr was captured. Upon arriving on the planet, Vers and the rest of the Starforce landed underwater and used their suits to reach the surface. They then planned their next move, with Vers insisting on going alone. Yon-Rogg declined the offer and they all went together as a team. Soon they encountered Torfans who turned out to be Skrulls, getting ambushed by Talos and his subordinates. During the battle, Vers was separated from the others. She found Soh-Larr but soon discovered that it was actually Talos in disguise, who managed to knock her unconscious and capture her. Escape from Skrulls' Ship While unconscious, Vers experienced memories from her past life as Carol Danvers, including one of Wendy Lawson due to Talos and the Skrulls going through them by using a probe. Hearing Talos and the Skrulls talking and realizing that they were doing something to her, Vers woke up and freed herself, demanding to know what they did to her as she believed the memories she witnessed were fake. As she ran through the Skrull ship, Vers attempted to use her photon blasts but her hands were cuffed, preventing the energy from discharging. She was then forced to use her super strength against her attackers. Eventually, she blasts off her restraints at the cost of causing a hull breach. With the Skrull ship about to be destroyed, Vers commandeered one of the Skrulls' Space Pods, only for Talos managed to damage it in her escape, resulting in the pod being destroyed and Vers being left in freefall. Crashing on C-53 After escaping, Vers crash landed into Los Angeles but didn't realize that she was on her true home planet, Earth. Looking for a way to contact Starforce due to her communicator being damaged from the crash. Vers then asked a LAPD security officer for a place that she can make a call, being directed her to a phone booth where she attempted to contact Yon-Rogg. Vers altered the phone booth lines by linking her communicator with it and was able to call Yon-Rogg. She informed him of her location as well as her mission to track down the Skrulls. Yon-Rogg told her that they'll get to her location in twenty-two hours. After finishing her call, Vers encounters Nick Fury as he and his S.H.I.E.L.D agents came to investigate the area. Chase of the Skrulls warrior]] Vers was about to be arrested by Nick Fury until the Skrulls attacked. Vers then began to chase one of the Skrulls through Los Angeles, leading them to a train. Vers went inside it searching for the Skrull until she realized it was impersonating an elderly woman. The two then fought on the train only for the Skrull to get away. During the fight, Vers was able to get a crystal containing her extracted memories from the Skrull. Vers decided to lay low for awhile due to her uniform drawing attention from everyone around her. Stealing clothes and a motorcycle, Vers continued her hunt for the Skrulls, as well as answers about the memories she saw while she was captured, slowly realizing that what she saw before might be real. Alliance with Nick Fury Vers traveled to Pancho's Bar and spotted a photograph of a fighter jet with a horse symbol on it and was told by the bartender that the picture was taken at the Joint USAFA Facility in Nevada. Subsequently, she was confronted by Nick Fury, who had also seen the Skrulls. Believing each other to be Skrulls in disguise, Vers and Fury talked to assure that they can trust one another. Wanting to find Wendy Lawson, Vers asked Fury to take her to the Joint USAFA Facility. Discovering the Past As they were traveling to the Joint USAFA Facility, Vers tells Fury about the Kree's status as "noble warrior heroes". Upon arriving at the security gate, Vers learned that Fury's full name was Nicholas Joseph Fury, but he insisted on being referred to by his surname only. To help Vers pose as his partner, Fury provided her a cap with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo and advised her to lose the grunge dress she was wearing. Upon asking the security guards to see Wendy Lawson, Vers and Fury were placed in the security office to wait. Fury soon realized they were locked in when his thumbprint failed to unlock the door, so he used a piece of tape of pull his print off his S.H.I.E.L.D. badge. As they searched for the records room, Vers came across Goose, but could not remember her due to her amnesia. Upon arriving just outside the records room, Vers used her photon blasts to break-in, much to Fury's annoyance. In searching through the records, they discover that Lawson was dead for six years, hence why security got so spooked. Fury then showed Vers a file containing what he interpreted as incoherent writing, which she identified Kree language and realized that Lawson was Kree. Furthermore, Vers finds a photo of herself from when she was served in Air Force, which only confused her. Ambush at Joint USAFA Facility When Nick Fury went somewhere at the base to call S.H.I.E.L.D. as he's been secretly contacting them through a pager, Vers called Yon-Rogg again about the info she found, and even told him about the uncertainty she had about her origin. After finishing her call with Yon-Rogg, Vers had to run from S.H.I.E.L.D., who were brought in to capture her. While evading the agents searching for her, Vers went looking for Fury. When she found him battling Talos, pretending to be his boss Keller, and repeled him with a photon blast and the pair fled by blasting a hole in the ceiling. Thanks to Phil Coulson turning a blind eye in their favor, Vers and Fury were able to get into the hanger. After sealing the doors, Vers demanded Fury hand over his pager as he couldn't be trusted with it. They then boarded the Quadjet, in which Vers used her piloting skills to fly it. Visiting an Old Friend After making their escape, Vers and Fury discovered that Goose stowed away on the aircraft. Knowing someone who could help them, Vers and Fury headed over to New Orleans, Louisiana to find Rambeau as she was the last person to see her and Lawson alive. Arriving at Rambeau's home, Vers' presence surprised her friend but her daughter instantly went over and hugged her as she knew she was still alive. Vers explained to Maria and Monica the situation and showed them her powers. Vers was able to remember more about her life as Carol Danvers with Monica possessing most of her personal items. Finding Out the Truth As Monica Rambeau went to get her old Air Force jacket, Vers found out that Talos had successfully tracked them but decided to hear him out, being convinced to give him a chance. Vers listened to a black box that Talos had, which recovered her memory of the crash and how she got her powers. Lost and confused about her identity when she realized that she had been lied to by the Kree for the last six years, Vers was reminded of who she is and comforted by Rambeau. Danvers decided to make things right with the Skrulls by helping them find Wendy Lawson's old lab. Before leaving, Danvers asked Monica to change the colors of her Starforce Uniform to resemble the colors of her shirt. Journey to Mar-Vell's Laboratory The next day, Danvers, Talos, Fury, Rambeau, and Goose take the Quadjet travel into orbit while Norex stayed behind in disgusied as Danvers to distract Yon-Rogg. Upon arriving at Mar-Vell's coordinates, they find what appeared to be empty space, but Danvers used her wrist device to decloak Mar-Vell's Laboratory. After boarding the ship, they find more Skrulls, including Talos' wife and daughter, who had been living on the ship for the past six years, as well as the Tesseract. However, they were ambushed and captured by Yon-Rogg and Starforce. Danvers attempted to fight them but Yon-Rogg activated Photon Inhibitor, rendering her helpless. Danvers was subsequently connected to the Supreme Intelligence, where she was confronted about the lies she was told for the last six years. However, Danvers realized that the Photon Inhibitor was never the source of her powers. Recalling all the times she rose up when knocked down, Danvers removes the virtual inhibitor while the real device is destroyed, allowing full access to all her abilities. Waking up to reality, she quickly overpowered Starforce and stole back the Tesseract. Catching up with Fury and Rambeau, she ordered them to take the Tesseract. When Fury refused to touch it, Goose, having been earlier identified by Talos as Flerken, swallowed it whole. Danvers then told her allies to escape while she distracts the Kree. Battle at Mar-Vell's Laboratory While her friends were making their escape, Danvers ran into Starforce and fought them, quipping to Yon-Rogg during the skirmish. Danvers kept them busy for as long as possible by pretending that the Tesseract was inside the lunchbox she was carrying. However, it eventually spilled open and the decoy was revealed to her enemies. As Yon-Rogg and Minn-Erva take Kree Space Pods in pursuit of the Quadjet, Danvers latches onto the former pod, barely putting her Kree Helmet on as Yon-Rogg dove nose first into the atmosphere, only to lose her grip and was left in freefall. Thankfully, she was able to discover her ability to fly before she hit the ground. As Maria shot down Minn-Erva, Danvers knocked Yon-Rogg's pod out of the sky, causing him to crash. Final Showdown When Ronan arrived, Danvers sprung to action and flew into the air to stop an incoming barrage of ballistic missiles. Danvers then launched herself a one and halted it in midair before throwing back into the barrage, causing them to harmlessly detonate in midair. Danvers then flew into space to dispatch Ronan's fleet, utilizing her newly empowered photon blasts to destroy his ships with one strike. Seeing this impressive feat of power, Ronan fled, but not before remarking that he would be back for Danvers, referring to her as a "weapon". With Earth now safe, Danvers returned to the surface to face Yon-Rogg. Her former mentor attempted to challenge her to a fair hand-to-hand duel but she responded by blasting him into a rock face. Strolling up to him, Danvers declared she had nothing to prove to him before dragging him back to his pod, instructing him to tell Supreme Intelligence of her intent to put an end to the Kree-Skrull War. Celebrating Victory Returning to the Rambeau house to celebrate their victory over the Kree, Danvers enjoyed her time with her friends. She was given the nickname Captain Marvel by Fury while they cleaned the dishes together. Danvers then returned his pager, having modifying it so that he can contact her in case of an emergency. Finding Skrulls a New Home Wanting to finish what Lawson started, Danvers left Earth to help the Skrulls find a new home so the Kree wouldn't find them but not before saying goodbye to her friends. She then left for space. Personality Carol Danvers is extremely stubborn and rebellious, to the point of her not liking being told what to do or what her limits are. Danvers has a tendency to act reckless, which often results in causing accidents. Having been repeatedly underestimated her entire life due to being a woman, Danvers never backs down from a challenge. Danvers notably possesses a sassy and dry wit. Danvers is ultimately a very determined person, as though she often gets frustrated whenever she fails to do something, she always stands up again and never gives up. Upon being kidnapped and misled by the Kree into becoming their soldier, Vers was completely indoctrinated into the teachings of the Kree Empire, firmly believing them to be noble warriors while also believing the Skrulls to be an evil plague. Even though she lost her memory due to the explosion that gave her powers and abilities, some of Danvers' traits remained within Vers, most notably her short temper and tendency to let her impulsive nature get the better of her. Once she returned to Earth and recovered from her amnesia, she felt both guilt over her actions against the Skrulls and anger towards the Kree, believing that she needs to undo the wrongs she had committed and stand up against the Kree. However, Danvers still remained some degree of respect for Yon-Rogg despite everything he did to her, as she chose not to kill him and instead sent him back to the Kree with the warning that Danvers will stop their manipulative empire. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Hybrid Physiology': After being found by Yon-Rogg and taken to Hala, Danvers was subjected to a Kree blood transfusion by Yon-Rogg himself, which essentially turned her into a human-Kree hybrid. This greatly enhanced Danver's physical abilities, such as strength, durability, speed, reflexes, agility and stamina to superhuman levels, which she can increase even further by augmenting herself with cosmic energy. She is also trained in the arts of battle by the Kree, which have been practiced for years, and has come to rely solely on her fighting skills, strength, and photon blasts. **'Superhuman Strength': with his hands]]Danvers possesses considerable superhuman strength that allows her to overcome several other creatures of the universe, such as Humans, Skrulls and Kree with relative ease. Even before completely unleashing her incredible cosmic powers, she was already strong enough to defeat over a dozen Skrull soldiers without the use of her photonic blasts. Her incredible superhuman strength generally allows her to send her opponents flying through the air with simple blows and kicks. When she and Nick Fury were escaping from several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Danvers was able to bend a metal bar to prevent the door from being opened. Her strength also extends to her ability to jump great distances. After releasing all her cosmic power, Danvers became considerably stronger, enough to dominate the Starforce members with almost no effort, as well as hit Yon-Rogg's ship with enough force to knock it down. She was also able to stop a Kree ballistic missile with her bare hands and redirect it to the bombardment released by the Accusers, as well as destroy a Kree battleship by punching through its hull at high speeds. **'Superhuman Durability': Danvers' skin, muscle and bone tissue density have been exponentially increased to the point of making her almost invulnerable. As such, Danvers possesses resistance to blunt trauma, falls from high altitudes as well as resistance to Kree energy shots and large explosions. After releasing all of her cosmic power, she is now able to be in outer space without any help from her helmet. During the mission to Torfa, Danvers was electrocuted by Skrull energy and was only momentarily stunned, before being completely unconscious. When a Skrull hit her directly in the face with a cane, Danvers simply turned and hit back twice as hard. She also resisted the explosion of a Skrull space pod followed by an immense crash on the roof of a Blockbuster and was only slightly dazed, but without a single scratch. The incredible durability of Danvers even allowed her to take the Tesseract with her hands without suffering any damage. She also resisted the attacks of her former Starforce comrades during combat, as well as being beaten several times by metals that Yon-Rogg controlled telekinetically with his Magnitron Gauntlets. Later, she was able to cross several missiles as well as Kree ships launched by Ronan without any effort and passed through an armored ship to destroy it while being left completely unharmed of the great explosion that was generated. Her physical condition is elevated to cosmic levels as her body generates solar energy from within without causing any physical damage or fatigue. **'Superhuman Speed': Danvers can move at great superhuman speeds. She is able to overwhelm several Skrulls, including Talos, in hand-to-hand combat, and was able to easily dodge their wild attacks while landing her own blows as well. While chasing a Skrull through the city of Los Angeles, Danvers was able to keep up with the speed of a train to finally get on top of it. She was also able to handle her former Starforce compatriots in combat, as was seen by how easily she dodged their attacks. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Danvers can react to and dodge objects that travel at high speeds, with her dodging many of the blows of the Skrulls and later the members of the Starforce with relative ease and almost effortlessly. Also, while flying, she was able to dodge the gunshots of the Kree warship. **'Superhuman Agility': Danvers has greater agility, dexterity, balance and body coordination than a regular human being. During her training with Yon-Rogg, Danvers was able to do elaborate cartwheels and flying kicks against Yon-Rogg. She was also able to dodge many of the Skrulls' punches and overcome them in her second battle. She was able to easily keep up with and surpass the Starforce members, despite the great agility in combat shown by the latter. **'Superhuman Stamina': Danvers' advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Kree. As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Due to the Kree blood running through her veins, Danvers can regenerate from injuries much faster than a normal human, with an example being that there was no scar after being directly hit in the face by a Skrull, who drew blood. Another example was her having fallen from a considerable distance through the roof of a Blockbuster, only for Danvers to recover quickly and without any problem. **'Longevity': Due to her enhanced physiology, Danvers' lifespan has been augmented, greatly reducing her aging process if not making her biologically immortal. This allowed her to remain physically the same age in 2018 as she was in 1989. *'Energy Manipulation': After destroying the Light-Speed Engine's power core, Danvers became infused with the energy of the Tesseract, granting her various photonic abilities. Following her defeating of the Supreme Intelligence, Danvers gained control over this power without the help of the Photon Inhibitor. This greatly increased Danvers' physical abilities, such as her strength and durability, as well as her photon blast, and gave her the ability to fly at incredible speeds, which is what allowed her to defeat the entire Starforce, defeat, with a single shot of energy, Yon-Rogg, and destroy the ballistic missiles as well as almost all of Ronan's fleet to the point that Ronan considered Danvers a weapon and swore to come back for her. While restrained by the Photon Inhibitor, Danvers could only produce cosmic energy from her hands in the form of photon blasts, but upon destroying the inhibitor she became fully capable to summons this energy at will, when she does she emits the energy as a glowing aura surrounding her which causes her suit, eyes and hair to glow radiantly. **'Photon Blasts': Danvers can directly concentrate cosmic energy into powerful photon blasts, strong enough to pulverize concrete, extremely dense metal objects, and send opponents flying several meters into the air with a single shot. During her training, Danvers used a blast that sent Yon-Rogg flying a considerable distance, even while still being handicapped with a Photon Inhibitor. She was able to send three Skrulls back and then use them to propel herself and not be absorbed into deep space when she opened a hole in Talos's ship. During the pursuit of the Skrulls, Danvers was able to use her photons to destroy a balcony where a Skrull was attacking her, to destroy part of a tunnel and to break the roof of the train and enter. She could also use a beam to knock Talos down in human form, which left him momentarily unconscious. After overcoming her fear and destroying the Photon Inhibitor, Danvers was able to release the energy as a shock wave of that was powerful enough to knock down the members of the Starforce instantly in spite of its members' great superhuman durability. She also used her photon beams to shoot down and destroy armored Kree ships with a single shot, to the point that she managed to destroy the entire fleet commanded by Ronan. She was also able to effortlessly topple the superhumanly strong and resilient Yon-Rogg with a single shot that sent him flying several feet into the air. Her control over energy has even proven to be so precise that on some occasions, she has been shown to be able to hit her opponents with her energy without the need to kill them. In addition, Danvers can use energy to increase the damage behind her blows. **'Exothermic Manipulation': Danvers can accumulate the energy in her hands to burn, melt or traverse solid metals, such as steel doors, ceilings or walls. When demonstrating her powers to Monica Rambeau, she also used this ability to boil the water in a tea kettle. **'Energy Channeling': Danvers can utilize her cosmic energy in order to regulate the functional usage of mechanized appliance as well as modulate their energy output. This is usually accommodated by a flare up of her cosmic energies whenever she uses her powers to their fullest ebb. This was shown to be the case when a prisoner on the Kree scout ship commandeered by her former entourage, and again while flying near some powerlines in her final battle with Yon-Rogg. To which she showed her capacity to charge and activate complex engineering by channeling her photon blasts into his escape pods engine, in order to get it airborne faster. **'Flight': Danvers can fly, glide and float through the air without outside help. Combined with her speed, she can fly at incredible speed, allowing her to take off into the atmosphere and even outer space and land safely on the planet's surface with ease. She can also maneuver with great precision in any direction, as well as float in one place. She quickly mastered the power of flight to the point where she could fly to the outer edges of the atmosphere in seconds to destroy incoming missiles and ships sent by Ronan. Later, when she decided to help the Skrulls to find a new world to inhabit, she was able to fly next to the ship of the Skrulls at the speed of light. **'Power Augmentation': Danvers is capable of harnessing the power of her cosmic energy to greatly enhance her physical attributes, such as her strength and durability. Notable so to the point she could destroy a Kree Warship by flying straight through it, as well as stop a Kree ballistic missile from detonating on Earth by pushing it away. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Having been trained for six years by Yon-Rogg, Danvers is a highly skilled, fierce and formidable unarmed combatant, as well as a master of the Kree's unique martial arts. During her workouts, Danvers proved to be almost equal to her own coach Yon-Rogg, although she was finally overtaken by the latter. She is skilled enough to defeat almost two dozen Skrulls soldiers while she was handcuffed and could not use her photon blasts and even managed to dominate commander Talos with relative ease. During the pursuit on the train, Danvers was able to fight against Talos on equal terms, although this time with less eases and had to put more effort into defeating him. Later, with her new ability to manipulate the cosmic energy linked to her combat ability, Danvers was able to defeat the other Starforce members, including Yon-Rogg, with ease and without much effort. *'Expert Marksman': Danvers is proficient at using weapons. Without training, she could use a Kree gun to threaten Yon-Rogg and shoot it at the Light-Speed Engine. *'Expert Acrobat': Danvers' years of experience have made her an extremely skilled acrobat. She is skilled above all in the use of parkour, managing to jump over several objects during the chase to a Skrull in the city of Los Angeles. She is also very good at climbing tall structures quickly. *'Expert Pilot': Danvers is an expert pilot, having been trained in the Air Force. She easily piloted the improved aircraft with the energy of the Tesseract and even held an aerial battle with Yon-Rogg, which demonstrates Danvers' incredible ability to fly. Even when under her Vers persona, Danvers could operate a Quadjet as if by instinct. Later, she was able to pilot the Quadjet as they headed to Mar-Vell's Laboratory in outer space. *'Expert Engineer': Since returning to Earth, Danvers has demonstrated remarkable aptitude with enhancing Earth communications technology, such as a payphone or Nick Fury's pager, into intergalactic communicators. Equipment Weapons *'Kree Pistol': Other Equipment in her uniform]] *'Starforce Uniform': Danvers possesses a uniform of Kree origin to use on her Starforce missions. The uniform had a built in universal translator that allows its wearer to understand the language of anyone they interact with and be able to speak their language back to them. The uniform also contains a device capable of analyzing and identifying any object placed within it on the uniform's sleeve. The uniform's color scheme can also be customized to suit the user's preference's via a device located on the uniforms sleeve. **'Helmet': It also includes a collapsible helmet that can fit around the wearer's head, and leaves some of Danvers' hair exposed in a mowhawk. The helmet can generate its own atmosphere and allows the wearer to breath in the vacuum of space, as well as underwater, where it will give off a blue glow to provide light. *'Translator Implant': Danvers possesses a universal translator that allows her to comprehend most languages. *'Photon Inhibitor': This device was utilized by the Supreme Intelligence to keep Danvers' powers in check and ensure she would not lose control of them. The device was able to limit the amount of energy Danvers' could emit and even revoke this power entirely. The device could also limit Danvers' physical abilities such as her strength and he durability due to the fact that they are directly proportional to how much cosmic energy Danvers' produces. *'Captain Marvel's Suit': To be added Vehicles *'Helion': During missions with the Starforce, Danvers was transported on this ship with her former teammates. *'Skrulls' Space Pod': During her escape from Talos's ship, Danvers used a space capsule, which was destroyed upon reaching Earth's atmosphere, which ended in the arrival of Danvers to this planet. *'Motorcycle': When she decided to go to Pancho's Bar to find out more about her past, Danvers stole a motorcycle that she drove relatively easily. *'Quadjet': During the escape of her and Nick Fury from the base of the Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., Danvers used this ship she piloted with great skill. Later she used it to travel to Mar-Vell's Laboratory with her allies. *''Benatar: ''To be added Relationship Family *Joseph Danvers - Father *Steve Danvers - Brother Allies *United States Air Force **Project Pegasus ***Maria Rambeau - Best Friend ***Mar-Vell/Wendy Lawson - Mentor *Monica Rambeau *Goose *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Phil Coulson *Skrulls **Talos *Avengers Enemies *Starforce **Yon-Rogg - Mentor turned enemy **Minn-Erva - Rival **Korath **Att-Lass **Bron-Char *Kree Empire **Supreme Intelligence - Former Superior turned enemy **Accusers ***Ronan *Thanos Trivia *In the comics, Carol Danvers obtained powers after a fusion of Kree and human genes, assuming the codenames Ms. Marvel, Binary and Warbird before becoming Captain Marvel. *In the comics, Captain Marvel is a codename used by several superheroes, the first being Mar-Vell. Carol Danvers is the seventh holder of the title. Behind the Scenes *According to Kevin Feige, Carol Danvers is "one of the most, if not the most, powerful heroes in the MCU." Kevin Feige further confirmed that Captain Marvel will be the most powerful superhero in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Characters